A pilot study was implemented by the NIDR during 1995-1996 in the Seychelles in which the amalgam exposure to children and their mothers was assessed. The Seychelles Study is an in utero study investigating the behavioral and developmental characteristics of children born to mothers who were exposed to methylmercury from fish consumption during pregnancy. It is being conducted by researchers from the University of Rochester (Dr. Gary Myers, principal investigator) and medical staff in the Seychelles. It is currently funded by the NIEHS. The NIDR is interested in adding an amalgam exposure assessment to this study protocol, and will then be able to assess whether or not exposure to dental amalgam during pregnancy is associated with any behavioral or developmental aspects of these offspring, after making adjustments for exposure to methylmercury. The pilot study demonstrated that exposure to amalgam is quite variable, and therefore will provide the NIDR with a unique opportunity to obtain some information on the development of young children exposed to mercury vapor in utero.